


Equality Marriage: Atlantis

by wisdomeagle



Series: Equality Marriage [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cake, Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An issue of deepest importance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equality Marriage: Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/gifts).



"So we're thinking chocolate cake," concludes Fred. "But we're open to suggestions." Fred's joyful grin eats her whole face, and Elizabeth bites her lip to keep _her_ smile on the inside.

"We'll discuss the finer details later," Elizabeth explains. "We just wanted you two to know. Before -- before we break the news to --"

"The entire Atlantis deployment of the United States Air Force?"

"Hush," says Fred. "We're thinking about that tomorrow. Today, we're planning cake."

"Vanilla," puts in Rodney. "No lemon."

"Chocolate," counters Sheppard, and Elizabeth's hidden smile hurts her face, that this is what they're arguing over.


End file.
